Amour and Blut
by alma.schmetterling
Summary: Vampiros criaturas de la noche que uno podria decir que tienen una vida facil, hasta que te das cuenta que tienen sus propias leyes y un grupo de enemigos que buscan como desaparecerlos de una vez. Furihata Kōki tendra que aprenderlo lo más rapido posible si quiere conservarse en su nueva vida. AU. AkaFuri (Tal vez otras parejas) (Tal vez Mpreg)
1. Prologo: Blancos

_**Hola les traigo una nueva historia si les gusta la seguiré, si no puede que igual pero actualice leeeento y por mero gusto por fin recupere mi pc y word y lo necesario para hacer fanfics carajo.**_

 _ **Nada mas les invito a leer, espero les guste.  
**_

* * *

 **Amour and Blut:-By AlmaSchmetterling.**

Objetos que evocaran que tuviesen relación con el sol, esa era su debilidad y los "Blancos" lo sabían.

Corría como desesperado, lamentablemente esa cadena de oro que le habían puesto en el cuello le hacía perder fuerza y lo hacía correr solo como lo haría un humano simple y común, aun así esquivo bastantes ramas que le hubiesen hecho tropezar. De aún ser humano ya lo habrían capturado, por suerte aun conservaba sus habilidades más fuertes para sobrevivir y escapar.

Aunque su yo humano no sería de ningún interés para ellos, pues buscaban a personas que no lo fuesen o mejor dicho los que habían sido convertidos, pues eran más fáciles de traicionar a quienes le hubiesen convertido, aquellos de "sangre pura" los que convertían a cualquier ser humano si les dejaban algo de sangre en el torrente sanguíneo. Lo querían capturar precisamente a él, porque habían averiguado que era él que el que su "amo" había decidido convertir en aquel con el cual se engendrarían más vampiros puros de entre todos los que había convertido.

El castaño creyó estar un poco más a salvo cuando llegaba al punto donde el bosque se perdía y aparecía la ciudad abandonada oscura y fría que llevaba a esa mansión donde estaba su pareja, pues solo eran quince minutos de viaje normalmente, aunque claro ahora le costaría un poco puesto que teniendo velocidad humana…

Mientras seguía corriendo la niebla que de algún modo le ayudaba a escapar, se disipo y la luna empezó a iluminar el camino que era un piso empedrado lo cual parecía de ese tipo de ciudades antiguas. Era una bonita ciudad a pesar de no tener ningún habitante humano, pensó Furi empezando a caminar algo más relajado creyendo que quizás ya estaba fuera de riesgo.

Una figura iluminada por la luna le indico que así no era. Furihata Kōki trago saliva, era justo el más peligroso de los blancos, a pesar de que en cierto modo podría llegar a pensar que entre todos ellos era el menos fuerte era todo lo contrario. A pesar de su cara amable sus ojos delataban sus verdaderas intenciones.

-¿Realmente pensabas que ibas a escapar? Como todos los hijos de los _estirges_ eres demasiado estúpido. -Dijo con esa voz entre autoritaria y calmada que hasta tenia cierto toque sensual. El castaño se estremeció al escucharlo, aunque podía ser un vampiro y había dejado bastantes miedos de atrás en el pasado nunca hubiese pensado que este nuevo mundo también le haría pasar miedos nuevos. Esa persona le daba demasiado terror.

El líder de los blancos se acerco al vampiro tranquilamente confiado en sí mismo. Les decían blancos porque para ellos el blanco significaba pureza, limpieza, el fin de todo lo malo y lo ruin. Aunque también les decían eso por los uniformes blancos que solían llevar todos.

Se acerco suficiente a Furihata quien ya estaba temblando y retrocedió un poco pero al sentir cierto olor supo que los demás blancos lo tenían rodeado. El líder sonrió aun más amplio, sin dejar de mirar al vampiro que ya casi tenía a su merced. –Parece que ya notaste que no tienes escapatoria.

No. No se iba a resignar a ser el que no tuviese ningún tipo de escapatoria, quizás con su pareja realmente no había tenido opción pero eso era muy distinto. Los mataría, succionaría las sangres de todos ellos, no iba a dejarse vencer.

-No pienses en alguna tontería como atacarnos.-Hizo un gesto molesto al ver la postura defensiva que estaba tomando aquel vampiro-Tenemos los cuellos protegidos para cualquier ataque siempre, no nos vas a detener, el único que saldrá perjudicado eres tu si no nos obedeces vampiro.-

-¡No! ¡No voy a obedecer y no pienso lastimar a Sei!-

-¿Ya lo llamas así? ¿Acaso no tienes un poco de respeto por ti mismo? El acabo con tu vida y te convirtió en lo que eres ahora.- El hombre hablo de forma despectiva-Tenemos que acabar con este ciclo de maldad y corrupción. Ustedes están alejados de la pureza que es la magnificencia del sol ¿Saben lo que son ustedes? Son demonios que besan la oscuridad, lejos de la pureza, por eso nosotros venimos a hacer un mundo puro y yo vengo de la manera más amable a que cooperes con nosotros en este magna labor, eso limpiara parte de tu alma para poder llevarte al cielo eso es lo que debe de pasar.

\- No voy a cooperar con ustedes-La voz del castaño sonó firme.

-Es una verdadera lástima-Menciono el líder, supongo que simplemente hay que convertirte en el polvo que eres.

-¿Perdón? ¿Crees que te voy a dejar que dañes a mi pareja? –Furi sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás era su pareja quien con un chasquido de dedos hizo que se rompiese esa cadena que limitaba los poderes del vampiro castaño.-Nos volvemos a ver. Quizás debería deshacerme de ti en vez de hacer que vuelvas a tu lugar de origen "Oreshi"

El jefe de los blancos puso un rostro de desagrado al ver al vampiro que era físicamente igual que él, pero con un ojo color dorado.

-No entiendo de que me habla-El pelirrojo líder de los blancos fingió no entender.

-Lo sabes muy bien, eres mi otra mitad, deberías volver al lugar donde perteneces.-El vampiro abrazo por la cintura a Kōki.-Pero creo que ya no te necesito. –Hizo un chasquido de dedos e hizo arder a su gemelo- Tú –Mira al castaño que en silencio veía todo-No sales de nuevo sin autorización.

-Pero Sei…es que…-

-Es que nada, eres mi pareja y quien engendrará mis hijos.-

El castaño hizo un gesto de molestia. Se había enamorado de aquella persona que le había convertido en vampiro a pesar de que como la mayoría de los neófitos solían odiar a quien les había convertido en un principio, pero le molestaba a veces lo controlador que era con él. El también necesitaba respirar un poco a veces.

Y pensar que todo había comenzado cuando Furihata había ido de visita a Kyoto y le había conocido. A esa persona que cambiaria totalmente su mundo.

A Akashi Seijūrō jefe de los vampiros perteneciente al clan de la "raza pura"

Y que daría vueltas a lo que creía su mundo en 360° grados


	2. Dos pelirrojos Un vínculo

A pesar de todo Furi estaba preocupado por el líder de los Blancos, que era la otra personalidad de su pareja después de todo. Sin embargo este estaba ileso cuando lo vio otra vez ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

-Te olvidas que el traje que llevo es un traje especial, no voy a caer tan fácil.-Miro con un profundo desprecio a su gemelo sin embargo este decidió irse llevándose Kōki antes de que el líder de los blancos hiciese algo más.

¿Cómo había sucedido todo? ¿Cómo se habían conocido?

* * *

Todo había sucedido en un día frio de la semana en que había ido a visitar Kyoto con sus amigos, e iba solo ahora por la calle en busca de un regalo bonito para la persona a la cual había prometido ser el mejor en algo, a esa chica…

…Que hace mucho tiempo ni le llamaba ni ninguna cosa. Seguramente ella ya le había olvidado. Aún así el no perdía la esperanza.

Una mirada potente que vio con el rabillo del ojo le hizo entrar en alerta sin embargo al girarse rápidamente ya no había nadie allí. Negó con la cabeza, seguro era su imaginación jugándole malas pasadas, aunque últimamente desde que llego a Kyoto se sentía extraño. Había un extraño frio cerca de él y estaba seguro que nada tenía que ver con el frio.

Había nevado hace poco y cada vez podía sentir que la temperatura bajaba, sentía muchos escalofríos.

"Solo es el frio" Se repitió mentalmente muchas veces. Sin embargo su instinto le decía que corriera, que huyera a Tokyo, a su hogar que algo malo pasaría si se quedaba. Incluso en el hotel donde estaba con Kawahara y Fukuda se sentía bastante raro.

Y la gente a pesar de ser agradable no le hacía pensar lo contrario, esas extrañas advertencias que le daban como si tuviesen miedo de algo, algo que venía por el castaño. Aunque bien podía ser su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada

Abrió la opción del mapa en el celular pues estaba un poco confundido, pero más perdido se sentía cuando lo miraba, sintiendo algún extraño tipo de mareo cuando lo hizo y cuando despego su vista de este el paisaje no se le hacía muy conocido. Trago saliva, ahora no sabía cómo volver, aunque si lo buscaban con el gps sus amigos…aunque cuando Furihata volvió a ver el celular pareció volverse loco de pronto y apagarse de pronto.

Hizo todo lo posible para reaccionar a su celular pero parecía muerto, seguramente se había quedado sin batería…Suspiró, camino por ese lugar donde muchas casas parecían vacías o esa era su impresión.

El escalofrió en su espalda se incrementó al seguir avanzando por aquel camino tan sombrío y lúgubre que parecía maldito. Trato de ir por el lado contrario pero sus piernas no respondieron a eso, todo lo llamaba a seguir avanzando hasta el final.

Vamos, quizás su instinto estaba en lo correcto y encontraría el camino al hotel donde estaban sus amigos o encontraría la ayuda necesaria para hacerlo. Pero Furihata estaba muy equivocado, lo que lo conducía allí no era su instinto, su instinto era el que le gritaba que saliera corriendo, que huyera, que se alejase lo más pronto posible de allí. Su mente había sido manipulada así como su cuerpo así como una presa llevada al su predador, pero ni el mismo lo sabía.

Después de caminar, vio una espalda de un hombre de abrigo blanco y cabellera pelirroja, estaba anocheciendo y la verdad sintió a ese hombre como su salvación en ese momento.

-Buenas tardes, disculpe… ¿Me sabría llevar al hotel Hoshi kin? –El chico que se giró y lo miro llevaba lentes y a pesar de su aspecto de ojos rojos y la cabellera del mismo tono que podría parecer de un demonio tenía una mirada bondadosa, irónicamente pues tenía una mirada muy intensa y fuerte, pero parecía buena persona. O al menos de apariencia.

-Eso queda muy lejos de aquí –Dijo con sinceridad sonriendo con la misma amabilidad-Estas perdido, pero puedo llevarte al lugar que quieres si eso es lo que gustas. Pero tengo una condición.-

-¿Eh? -

-No te asustes, no es nada malo tu nombre es…-

-Furihata Kōki.-

-Bien Furihata-san, mi nombre es Akashi Seijūrō, pero prefiero que me digan Shiro –Su voz era amable pero el castaño noto un pequeño toque autoritario esta vez en aquella en esa voz tan suave pero a la vez un poco imponente. –Quiero que lleves esta cadena-Le muestra una cadena de oro que llevaba en sus manos enguantadas con un crucifijo grande que emitía un extraño olor.

-¿No es un poco extraño que apenas me conozca me regale eso Seijūrō-san digo Shiro-san?-

-Se lo regalo a todas las personas que conozco, es para que Dios ilumine su camino, por favor no lo rechace.-

Esa persona tenía un encanto sobrenatural, era hermoso, su piel tan blanca y preciosa, sus labios tentadores, sus ojos preciosos como rubíes que resplandecían con la luz de la luna ¿Luz de la luna? Kōki giro la cabeza ¿Tan tarde era ya? Iba a tomar la cadena para irse con el pelirrojo cuando esta pareció quebrarse por sí sola de pronto.

-¿Qué suce…?-

-Ese demonio-Gruño el chico de abrigo blanco mirando con odio hacia cierto punto.

-No me arrebataras lo que quiero esta vez Oreshi- Apareció una figura desde el lugar más oscuro de aquel lugar el castaño casi pega un grito; En primer lugar porque esa persona era idéntica o casi al hombre que estaba a su lado pero con un ojo derecho totalmente dorado, en segundo porque parecía realmente aparecido de la nada.-Ese chico es mi presa.

-Deja de llamarme así, mi nombre es Shiro, yo no te conozco, eres una bestia inmunda.-

-Quien lo dice, mientras no aceptes lo que eres seguirás alimentándote de ratas y animales, eso sí es patético. Acepta que no eres un humano al igual que yo y que debemos volver a lo que éramos.

Kōki al escuchar eso último ahora sí que se asustó pero no podía moverse de donde estaba aunque quisiera. Estaba aterrado y sus sentidos aun eran manipulados.

-No acepto nada, debes morir para poder salvar tu alma, alimentarte de humanos te hará infeliz, nos iremos al infierno.-

-Ha, ha, ha, creo que Nash te metió demasiadas estupideces en la cabeza, es el ciclo natural de las cosas, todo tiene un depredador, incluso nosotros ¿Por qué los patéticos humanos no iban a tener su propio depredador? Su propia avispa que se alimenta de aquellas abejas que al parecer andan tan distraídas pensando en ellas mismas pensando que son lo mejor y lo más poderoso. El ganado es patético.-

El pelirrojo de blanco se puso para proteger a Kōki del otro que vestía de negro completamente, sin embargo una mirada potente del heterocromatico empujo al chico de blanco haciendo que el castaño quedase justo enfrente de este.

-Hueles mucho mejor así de cerca-Le guiño un ojo y aunque Furi estaba aterrado no pudo evitar pensar que el chico era sumamente atractivo a pesar de que parecía más atrevido que el otro ¿Por qué rayos pensaba en esas cosas ahora? Quizás porque simplemente realmente no quería pensar que estaba en peligro -Sí que hueles bien.-El castaño trataba de hacer algo con sus instintos de supervivencia, intentar moverse y atacar, aunque todo lo que provenía del pelirrojo, le decía que se calmara, lo invitaba a relajarse y se dejara ir-No, no hagas eso, no intentes luchar Furihata Kōki. -¿Cómo rayos sabia su nombre? Ahora sí que estaba muy asustado- Relájate, si no haré que tu último instante sea doloroso.

-¡Ya basta!-Shiro le arrojo unas armas pero el de ojos dispares volvió a usar su ojo y detenerlas, aunque por poco y no la cuenta, su poder solo sirve a cierta corta distancia, si Oreshi y él volvieran a mezclarse volverían a ser poderosos antes de que Nash llegase y usara ese hechizo para separarlos, encima de que le lavo el cerebro a su contraparte volviéndolo su enemigo.

-Bien –Tomo al castaño al hombro-No te estorbaremos Oreshi-Corrió mucho más rápido que lo haría cualquier mortal, mientras pensaba que seguramente sus convertidos deben estar luchando con los otros blancos, pues ya era extraño que no hubiesen intervenido.

El del traje blanco apretó los puños molesto. Otro humano más que sería comida de aquel o peor, uno de sus amantes, hizo una mueca asqueado viendo cómo se alejaban, algún día se desharía de ese vampiro.

El chico había perdido la conciencia, cuando despertó en la oscuridad se encontró una mirada potente le estaba viendo, se sobresaltó. Era el pelirrojo quien sonreía mostrando parte de sus colmillos.

-Definitivamente vas a ser mío.-Fue lo único que le dijo antes de lamer el cuello de Furihata haciendo que este sintiese un extraño estado de relajación y luego siendo mordido. A pesar de que debería estar aterrado, sentía que era incluso hasta placentera aquella mordida, si lo que sentía no era lo que debería sentir: Un terror absoluto al sentir fluir la sangre fuera de su cuerpo. Si no que si no fuera porque perdía sangre hasta hubiese tenido una erección en ese momento, pues era sumamente agradable casi como si estuviesen haciendo algo íntimo y agradable, pensó que el pelirrojo lo mataría, pero, pronto sintió que su cuello era lamido otra vez y al parecer había dejado de sangrar. –Tan delicioso, solo por eso no tomare todo de una vez, aunque cuando lo haga si vas a ser mío.

-¿Qué?-Furi parpadeo un poco confundido y mareado intentando levantarse puesto que sí, no lo había soñado había perdido algo de sangre, el pelirrojo lo trato con cariño acariciándole el pelo y quedándose a su lado mirándolo fijamente.

-No hagas esfuerzo, perdiste sangre y estarás débil por un rato. –Ese vampiro le hablaba en un tono muy suave y amable, como si le hablase a su amante ¿No que este mismo había dicho que los humanos eran simple ganado? ¿Qué rayos sucedía?

En verdad que ese chico era muy hermoso, tenía algo muy bello y atractivo. A diferencia del otro este tenía algo salvaje que le hacía estremecer pero de "buena manera" por decirlo de alguna forma.

Se quedó dormido en aquel lugar oscuro, ni siquiera estaba seguro en donde estaba, lo que si es que a pesar de que tenía muchas preguntas y angustias el cansancio le ganó finalmente. El haber perdido sangre termino por hacerle caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Despertó horas después, de manera abrupta, como cuando despiertas de una pesadilla, quería volver a casa. Pero al hacerlo le dolió el cuello. El cuarto no era pequeño donde estaba, de hecho era enorme y a pesar de que al parecer era de día y el ventanal era algo grande no entraba tanta iluminación a aquel lugar casi como si la luz tuviese miedo de entrar al lugar.

¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? No creía haber soñado todo, porque era demasiado vivido para ser un sueño, pero demasiado irreal para ser verdad. Entonces ¿Quién lo habría traído a aquel lugar?

-Pobre criatura tan asustada, deberías calmarte un poco, a diferencia de otros humanos a ti te escogí con un propósito Kōki.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz, la misma voz que había escuchado ayer eso significa que…no podía ser. No era un sueño.

La figura apareció tan rápido cerca de él que casi se desmaya, sin embargo no lo hizo a pesar de que de nuevo parecía haber salido de la nada.

-¿Por qué conoce mi nombre y cuál es el suyo?-En serio le irrito un poco que le llamase de esa manera como si lo conociera de mucho.  
-Mi nombre es Akashi Seijūrō, si igual que él, es mi gemelo, pero luego te explico eso-Sonrió casi como seduciendo al otro-Tu sangre es realmente deliciosa.

-¿S-Soy un vampiro?-Se tanteo un poco puesto que estaba seguro que el pelirrojo le había mordido, pero no tenía sed de sangre ni nada parecido, de hecho solo la idea aun le daba nervios como antes.

-No- Dijo el de ojos diferentes, mirándolo fijamente sonriendo casi con burla-Aun no…pero quizás pronto, mientras tanto estarás aquí. Aun eres humano, pero piensa que ya estás muerto hazte a la idea, porque pronto serás uno de los míos.

-No quiero ser un vampiro, mejor succione toda mi sangre y máteme-Por lo que Furi tenía entendido solo podía convertirse en vampiro si aún conservaba sangre en el cuerpo o algo así había leído en unas novelas o si no cuando el vampiro le hacía tomar de su sangre envenenada. –No pienso matar a nadie.

-Lo harás, soy yo quien lo he decidido y tú te quedarás aquí conmigo, además sé que disfrutaste tanto o más que yo cuando succione tu sangre ¿No?-Sonrió amplio.

-Eso…eso es.-

-Eres un pervertido.- Comento casi con diversión el vampiro.

-¡No soy un pervertido! Pero se sintió bien…ni siquiera sé porque-

-Es porque hay un vínculo entre ambos, si fuese cualquier otro vampiro te habrías sentido incómodo, por más en trance que estuvieras lo hubieses sentido casi como una violación.-Lo dijo de manera tranquila, como si no le diese mucha importancia.- Además no es la primera vez que lo hago contigo.-

Furihata se quedó frunciendo un poco las cejas al escucharle, no recordaba conocerlo de antes. Todo eso lo encontraba absurdo ¿Un vínculo? ¿Se podría establecer un vínculo entre cazador y su presa?

-Tú no eres una simple presa.-Le dijo este interrumpiendo sus pensamientos puesto que se los había leído-Y te explicaré porque hay un vínculo, pero antes te diré que hace un mes recogiste un animal herido en la calle ¿Recuerdas? A pesar de que no era un animal común lo cuidaste, lo alimentaste calentando sangre de un animal muerto para que se sintiera a gusto, todo a escondidas de tus padres y tu hermano porque si descubrían que cuidabas a un murciélago seguro que te regañaban y te obligaban a soltarlo a pesar de sus heridas.

-…Y tu probaste mi sangre ¿En esa forma?-Pregunto Furi.

-Exactamente. Y entonces lo supe al probar tu deliciosa sangre, ambos sentimos mucho placer al hacerlo, hay un vínculo.

\- Aun no comprendo eso-La verdad solo quería irse de allí corriendo pero por ahora solo se quedaría escuchando que explicación le daba aquel vampiro. Pues por ahora no veía salida alguna.

-Digamos que hay clases de vampiros, pero no como tú creerías que son, yo aunque no lo creas no fui convertido por nadie. Antes de los quince años aun podía comer la misma comida que un humano común, tener una vida casi normal como cualquiera de ellos. Sin embargo desde los quince años mis colmillos crecieron y empecé a necesitar solo sangre.-Hizo una ligera pausa antes de seguir- Puedo convertir a gente en vampiro, pero la mayoría de ellos no pueden engendrar hijos entre ellos solo pueden convertir a gente, a diferencia de mí, si yo me acuesto con uno de los vampiros que convertí puedo tener descendencia, sin embargo solo con personas con las que tenga un vínculo al morder puedo hacerlo.

-Y esa persona soy yo… ¿Quieres decir que ahora seré tu incubadora?-Cruzó los brazos molesto, ahora en contra suya iba a convertirse en una especie de abeja reina vampiro. Se sintió asqueado. Una razón más para querer huir de allí como fuese.

-No Kōki.-Tomo su mano descruzándolos brazos del castaño y se la beso en el dorso-Vas a ser mi pareja, eso es lo que quiero.


	3. Amigos y culpas

Kawahara y Fukuda estaban bastante preocupados debido a que Kōki no aparecía en el hotel, sus llamadas no contestaban como si tuviese el celular apagado o fuera del área, llamaron incluso a la policía, pero al parecer el chico se lo había tragado la tierra. No había ni el menor rastro de su existencia.

¿Qué habría pasado con él? ¿Habría sido secuestrado o algo similar? Algo les hacía resistir a la idea de que este estaba muerto. No, no creían que Furi pudiese estar muerto. Lo que si podían pensar en aquel momento era que estaba en peligro y necesitaba ayuda con desesperación.

Ambos chicos se tomaron las manos, hace días pensaban decirle a su amigo que ellos eran pareja y que hace poco habían comenzado una relación, pero temían el rechazo de su compañero, sabían que él estaba interesado en una chica hacia un tiempo y puede que no lo tomara de la mejor manera que sus mejores amigos estuviesen saliendo juntos. Aunque también sabían que su amigo solía ser bastante comprensivo en ciertas ocasiones, aun así, por eso estaban buscando el momento oportuno.

Realmente esperaban que Furihata volviera con bien…Encontrarlo y poder hacer las tonterías que hacían siempre y jugar como buenos amigos al básquet.

La puerta de la habitación del hotel fue abierta con brusquedad y un sujeto alto y con cabellera rubia dorada y aire arrogante apareció justo cuando estos chicos se intentaban dar ánimo entre sí con un abrazó el cual deshicieron casi con brusquedad.

– ¿Me van a decir que paso con mi pequeño hermanito?–La mirada gélida de aquel hombre daba realmente mucho miedo a quien la enfrentase, su acento era extranjero y daba aspecto peligroso.

–No…no sabemos quién es su hermanito. –De hecho por que el único hermano que Fukuda conocía de Furihata era su hermano mayor Ginta y este era bastante similar a su hermano menor. –Creo que se confundió de lugar señor…

El hombre hizo una mueca despectiva y tomo del cuello a ambos japoneses alzándolos con mucha fuerza.

–No sean idiotas, sé que mi hermanito Kōki vino con ustedes par de imbéciles, ahora díganme como se perdió– El rubio soltó ambos chicos con rudeza para que cayeran al piso. –Si está muerto o algo peor ustedes pagaran las consecuencias.

–No creo que Furi esté muerto, aunque si es raro como desapareció… ¡Pero lo encontraremos! ¿Cierto Fukuda?–El de cabeza rapada miro a su compañero quien asintió con susto al hombre.  
–Más les vale por las cabezas de ustedes mismos que esté vivo–

El hombre parecía dispuesto a irse cuando Fukuda lo tomo de las ropas.

–Necesitamos que nos ayude, nosotros queremos encontrar a Furihata, pero la policía no encuentra rastro y nos sentimos culpables…él es nuestro único amigo.

– ¿Con que son sus mejores amigos? ¿No deberían cuidarlo mejor en ese caso?–

Ambos chicos se miraron y bajaron luego la mirada sintiéndose muy culposos, lo habían dejado solo ese día porque querían tener un momento para estar juntos como pareja.

–Pero, ya que están tan sentidos haré que se unan en el grupo de búsqueda que tenemos–Se resignó el hombre quien vestía de cuero, quizás podían ser útiles. –Mi nombre es Nash Gold –Extendió la mano a aquellos jóvenes que la tomaron con algo de miedo.

Kawahara hablo de pronto porque una duda le carcomía la cabeza en ese momento y la verdad todo esto se le hacía algo anormal.

– ¿Cómo conoce a Furi? Perdón si soy descortés pero tengo curiosidad. –

–No es algo de tu incumbencia, pero si están tan curiosos Furihata Kōki salvo mi vida una vez–

Y el tono de voz que utilizó les hizo notar que realmente decía la verdad, puesto que parecía sinceramente preocupado por el castaño y al mismo tiempo molesto de pesar que quizás hubiese sido cazado por un vampiro asqueroso. Tenía que usar todos los recursos que tuviese a mano y ese par lo ayudaría como fuese

* * *

Un chico atractivo de melena negra se acercó con un poco de timidez a la habitación que era del pelirrojo pensando a que su líder estuviese ocupado abriendo la puerta con cuidado.

– ¡No te atrevas a abrir la puerta!-Dijo una voz ronca y algo desesperada pues no quería lastimar a nadie pero sus instintos estaban despertando debido al hambre.

– Sei-chan, descuida solo vine a dejarte un poco de comida…–Dice dejando una jaulita donde habían bastantes animales pequeños, la mayoría de ellos ratas y roedores. –Espero que te sirva Sei-chan...–

El líder de los blancos prácticamente se lanzó a la jaula donde estaban esos animales, succionando con desesperación su sangre dejando vacíos en cuestión de segundos a esos cuerpos pequeños. Era desagradable, cada día necesitaba más, los cuerpos de los ratones y lagartijas no era suficiente, no saciaba su sed, su hambre parecía crecer aún más solo sus ansias parecían crecer y no disminuir. Cada vez sentía que sus instintos los traicionarían y mordería a un humano para saciar su sed.

–Soy un ser despreciable Señor, no soy digno de entrar en el paraíso…perdóname. Cada vez tengo estos pensamientos pecaminosos con más frecuencia, ayúdame a aguantar por favor te lo pido, haz que la tentación de demonio no me gane porque cada día es más grande–

Mibuchi Reo escuchaba preocupado al pelirrojo desde la puerta, tenía miedo que su líder terminase convirtiéndose exactamente a lo que quería exterminar, pero si seguía alimentándose de esa manera tan anormal acabaría mal. Tenía que hacer algo por su mejor amigo.

* * *

– ¿Mi pareja?– El castaño parpadeo retrocedió algo exagerado hacia el borde la cama–Lo siento yo no soy gay…–Lo cual era mentira puesto que en realidad era bisexual pero no se lo había dicho a nadie.

–Kōki, quiero a un buen acompañante en aquellos siglos que se aproximan, me gustaría que tu fueras ese acompañante –Se acerca a él y lo toma del mentón con suavidad clavándole su mirada. –Piensa en las muchas cosas que conocerías, en placeres muchos mayores de los humanos, pues somos casi demonios por lo cual sentimos el placer mucho mejor que estos.

–Yo tengo una chica a la que le hice una promesa…–

–Y que te tiene abandonado como un cachorro, ella no te ama. Deberías saberlo, se nota demasiado. Deberías dejar de insistir con ello de una vez–

–Sí, pero… ¡¿Cómo sabe usted eso?! ¿Me ha estado espiando?–

–Me gusta saber todo de las personas que me interesan, Kōki no le des muchas vueltas, sé que no te soy indiferente. –Acaricio suave su mejilla casi como si fuera un objeto delicado y lo miro fijamente a sus ojos– ¿Realmente piensas que tienes futuro con una persona a la que ni siquiera te envía un mensaje en meses? Ella no está interesada en ti.

–Pero puede ser que ella…tenga cosas que hacer. –

–Por mas ocupada que este una persona siempre tendrá aunque sea unos minutos para conversar contigo si realmente está interesada. Quien realmente quiere puede. –

–Aun así es mi decisión o no si yo quiero seguir esperando. –

–Pues yo ya decidí que esperaste suficiente y que tienes una mejor oportunidad estando conmigo. –

–Lo siento pero yo no cederé tan fácil a eso que me pide usted. –

La puerta de caoba de esa habitación tallada hermosamente con un diseño de enredaderas se abrió, mostrando a un vampiro rubio y de ojos café muy claro casi miel. Era más alto que el pelirrojo y parecía de una revista de modelaje.

–Akashicchi, perdón que te moleste pero ya está listo, lo que me ordenaste. –Miro a la pareja un poco interesado. – ¿El será tu pareja Akashicchi?

–Es lo que pretendo, bien trae lo que te pedí acá–Hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera, aun quería seguir conversando con Furihata a solas. Y lo otro no quería que nadie más mirara a su presa mientras aún se conservase como humano.

El castaño se preocupó, estaba en medio de la guarida de los vampiros al parecer, seguro que si salía de esa habitación muchos vampiros lo atacarían como ese vampiro rubio que acababa de salir por la puerta al encargo hecho por el pelirrojo. Era obvio que era uno a pesar de su aspecto humano aparente, su belleza tenía algo de anormal y etérea.

–Miras mucho a Ryōta ¿Acaso te gusta? También es un vampiro como piensas y no dudaría en morderte hasta matarte y si, estás en mi casa, no hay manera de huir ¿Por qué no te resignas Kōki?–

–Lo siento pero no puedo aceptar ser un vampiro así tan fácil– El castaño hizo un gesto molesto con la boca, no iba a dejarse convencer así como así que no tenía salida, aunque ese vampiro le hacía sentir mucho miedo en verdad.

–Akashicchi, ya traje lo que me pediste– El pelirrojo fue rápidamente hasta donde estaba el rubio y le quito lo que tenía.

–Gracias, por ahora retírate, no quiero que te tientes con mi presa. –

–Si Akashicchi–El rubio cerró la puerta de nuevo dejando al par solo. Cuando Furihata dirigió la mirada el pelirrojo tenía en sus manos una bandeja con comida normal.

– ¿Por qué me trae comida? –Miro la bandeja un poco extrañado y con desconfianza.

–Porque es una de tus últimas comidas humanas–Se la deja en la cama y acaricia el cabello del castaño quien simplemente se apartó. –Es lo único que puedo hacer por el momento contigo mientras seas humano. ¿No soy muy compasivo?–

–Si lo fuera me dejaría ir o me mataría de una vez. –Suspiro de mala gana Furihata aunque sinceramente tenía bastante hambre y la comida se veía bastante buena.

–Lo siento pero, ni matarte ni dejarte ir es alguna de las cosas que te permitiré hacer. Solo come tranquilo y no intentes hacer nada con los palillos, te lo advierto. –  
Estaba bastante molesto pero algo más resignado empezó a comer mientras se preguntaba si sus amigos o familia estarían buscándolo, esperaba que no llegaran hacia acá si no los matarían o algo peor, serian convertidos como a él.

Definitivamente tenía que escapar como fuera.

* * *

Pasaron un par de días en realidad solo tres. Necesitaba dormir aún, le había pedido a Nash que por algunos días debía de reponerse para actuar.

Siempre que se alimentaba necesitaba dormir para intentar que la sed no le hiciera buscar más, más en esta ocasión sentía que no estaba haciendo efecto, pues al levantarse se sentía aún más hambriento. Había olor a humano cerca, a sangre fresca, quería beber, realmente quería beber.

Como si hubiesen adivinado sus pensamientos entro Nash empujando a dos chicos adolescentes y arrojándolos hacia el pelirrojo vampiro.

–Necesito que los conviertas a tu condición Shiro. – Dijo ordenando de manera autoritaria a quien le oía algo atónito y también algo mareado por el olor de humanos cuando tenía tanta sed. –Es la única forma en que logren encontrar a la persona que estoy buscando.

–No puedo condenarlos, eso es horrible, seria condenarlos al infierno. –Se quejó el de ojos rojos mirando al rubio esperando a que recapacitara de sus palabras. No quería condenarse más al pecado que era siendo un vampiro.

–Escúchame, entiendo lo que sientes, pero esto será para salvar a más gente y además sé que tienes sed de sangre humana, no siempre te podrás contener y será mucho peor ¿No lo crees?–

La mitad de Akashi con ambos ojos rojos asintió un poco culposo. La sed se estaba haciendo algo incontenible teniendo a tres humanos tan cerca de él. El monstruo sediento le decía que debía alimentarse ahora, sus instintos más fuertes querían tomar lo que tenía a mano en ese momento y saciarse. Realmente Nash tenía mucha razón, siempre la tenía, por algo él era a la persona que seguía y había hecho el grupo de los blancos para cazar a esos vampiros desagradables.

–Esto es por una buena causa, necesitamos a más gente que nos ayude con lo que queremos–Dijo con voz firme aquel hombre que le había encomendado la misión de ser el líder de los blancos al pelirrojo y matar a todos los vampiros.

Ambos chicos estaban un poco asustados sin comprender porque estaban ahí y por qué habían sido prácticamente arrojados a ese chico que parecía tener la misma edad que ellos, pero su mirada, su piel, sus rasgos…eran algo anormales. Era entre encantador pero al mismo tiempo malo, algo que ponía en alerta todos sus sentidos pero al mismo tiempo los embotaba como indicándoles que se dejaran llevar.

–Perdonen pero ¿Qué sucede? –Intervino preguntando Fukuda que no entendía bien la situación. Solo habían sido traídos por el rubio hasta allí después de días de búsqueda sin ningún resultado concreto más que el celular de Furihata que parecía sin batería o al menos eso daba la impresión.

–Hicieron ayudando como pudieron siendo humanos, pero no lo encontraron chicos. –Nash hablo con una falsa amabilidad–Shiro les ayudara a tener más habilidades. ¿Quieren ayudar a encontrar a mi hermanito verdad? Lo prometieron. A menos que haya sido una mentira.

– ¡No mentimos!–Kawahara y Fukuda dijeron a la vez.

–Bien, comienza con lo que debes hacer Shiro. – Nash alentó al vampiro que vestía de blanco.

El mencionado asintió aun con algo de culpa, pero tenía que pensar que esto era para algo más grande, así que se dejó llevar por los instintos y tomando el cuello de Fukuda murmuro un " _Lo siento_ " antes de clavar sus colmillos en la piel y comenzando a tragar la sangre que salía de aquella herida con mucha hambre contenida. Mientras el que era mordido se sorprendió bastante, nunca se imaginó que el joven era un vampiro, dolía mucho, era incómoda y asquerosa la sensación, tuvo mucho miedo y no pudo evitar llorar de miedo.

Lo soltó antes de que se dejara llevar demasiado y lo matase de una vez al tomar toda su sangre, hacía mucho tiempo que no bebía tanta sangre y encima humana, era similar como si a alguien que era mantenido a un pan sin sabor y agua ahora se hubiese encontrado con un gran banquete. Realmente quería más.

Oreshi se relamió los labios mirando al siguiente chico que lo miro realmente aterrado al ver sus dientes afilados y que tenían algo de sangre de su novio aun.

–No te preocupes, yo no te chupare toda la sangre, debo dejarle un poco para que tu novio se alimente un poco. –Menciono el líder de los blancos puesto que había leído sus pensamientos, acercándose al otro chico quien quedo demasiado paralizado para correr o algo similar, más cuando vio a su pareja levantarse luego como si nada y mostrar unos colmillos similares a los del pelirrojo.

El grito que pego el chico al ser mordido se escuchó por todos los alrededores. Un grito que podrían haber escuchado personas a las cuales les importase, pero en esa ciudad maldita y vacía no había nadie que escuchase y aunque escuchase no te ayudarían y esa era la verdad.

 _ **Continuará**_


	4. Fallido intento de escape

Nash junto las manos pensando en que lo peor quizás ya hubiese pasado y que Furihata hubiese sido convertido. Odiaba esa maldita idea no, esperaba que en verdad no fuese uno de ellos aun recordaba cuando ese pequeño chico le había salvado de morir

***/Flash Back/***  
 _  
Realmente hizo un gesto desagradable, incluso de asco cuando vio a ese chico por primera vez que había estaba alojándose en el mismo hotel donde estaba él. Un chico japonés cualquiera que parecía un imbécil. Un monito, una pequeña bazofia que podría aplastar con las manos, sí, ese era el concepto que tenia de este y no era nada lindo._

 _Iba a acercarse a molestarlo cuando estuvo solo, cuando su tutor lo llamo, era un hombre extremadamente religioso que no le había dejado que nadie supiera de sus habilidades especiales, él quería ser un mago y sorprender con sus artes a los demás, pero sus padres que eran sumamente religiosos vieron sus poderes como algo demoniaco, censurable y lo dejaron a cargo de esta persona que prácticamente lo obligaba a usar sus poderes para deshacerse de aquellos seres nocturnos que succionaban sangre._

 _Vampiros._

 _A él le agradaban puesto que después de todo habían sido humanos alguna vez. Aunque generalmente lo castigaban cuando ayudaba a uno o no mataba a quien debería._

 _Ese fue su gran error, pues estos le dieron la espalda: lo atacaron_

 _Su tutor que tenía algunos poderes, pero no los suficientes como Nash fue asesinado por intentar protegerlo una vez en un gran enfrentamiento y el por poco logra sobrevivir._

 _Arrastrándose como un gusano se refugió en un templo esperando a que ningún ser lo viese, estaba muy malherido y pensaba que moriría allí mismo. Aquellos seres que había ayudado le habían traicionado, si lograba sobrevivir juraba que no los perdonaría nunca._

 _Sus ojos se iban cerrando hasta que perdió la consciencia de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor._

 _¿Cuánto había dormido? No tenía la menor idea, pero seguro que había sido bastante tiempo. Cuando abrió los ojos se sintió raramente mejor pero sediento como nunca, así que cuando sintió que alguien le ponía agua fresca cerca suyo no dudo en tomarla impulsivamente, sin hacer preguntas hasta que se sintió más aliviado y saciado._

 _Al mirar a la persona que le había dado el agua se topó con la mirada de aquel chico castaño que le había parecido un bobo. Ahí estaba mirándole como preocupado, al mover un brazo sintió una cosa rara al mirarse estaba entablillado y vendado._

 _—Mi padre me enseño primeros auxilios—Hablo en el inglés más básico que sabía en ese momento el pequeño Furi quien refugiándose uno de esos días de la lluvia al ir a comprar se encontró con ese chico, como no sabía cómo comunicarse en inglés para llevarlo a un médico decidió curarlo el mismo, aunque fuese algo imprudente, pero según sabia, el hospital más cercano quedaba a varios kilómetros de allí._

 _Incluso le había dejado comida que sus padres le habían comprado, hamburguesas y papas fritas suponiendo que eso podría gustarle al joven norteamericano._

 _Nash estaba sorprendido ¿Por qué ese chico prácticamente había cuidado de un desconocido? Podría haberle hecho daño. Esto era extraño._

 _Furi aunque quizás sentía que había sido imprudente metiéndose donde no lo llamaban la mirada agradecida del rubio era suficiente para él._

 _Se había creado un vínculo, un vínculo de hermanos. Nash cuidaba y ayudaba a Furi con el inglés y mantenerlo alejado de lo que tuviese que ver con vampiros, nunca se lo dijo, nunca se lo comento. El castaño tampoco preguntaba, solo lo cuidaba cuando estaba maltratado, pensaba que Gold hacia algo importante._

 _Ninguno de ellos se quejaba de la presencia del otro. Era realmente como si fuesen hermanos._

 _A veces el rubio iba a Japón solo para saber cómo estaba Furihata y Kōki siempre lo sorprendía con algo para él. Realmente era un buen lazo, no romántico._

 _Ninguno de los dos se veía en algo que no fuese algo fraternal. Por eso se llevaban tan bien._

***Fin Flash Back***

Kōki le había contado los miedos más escabrosos que tenía, por eso el rubio se había prometido que a la próxima vez que visitara a su "hermanito" le contaría toda la verdad.

Y sin embargo este había desaparecido.

—Ahhh maldición debo de encontrarlo. —Se revolvió el pelo de la cabeza mientras tomaba una cerveza — ¿Dónde estás maldita sea? Ojala no te hayas convertido en uno de ellos que si es así…

* * *

Mientras tanto en un bosque dos vampiros neonatos se divertían con la nueva forma de ver la vida que tenían ahora. Colgándose de los arboles como si fueran monos.

—Soy un vampiro el pedazo te miro lalalalaralalara~ —Fukuda iba rápidamente corriendo y colgando de los árboles. — ¡Esto de ser vampiro es genial!

—Lo es~ pero no le digas a Shiro-sama, creo que no le gusta mucho que lo seamos.

Fukuda se colgó de una rama con las piernas sostenidas a está pensando en eso.

—Lo sé ¿Por qué será? Él es japonés ¿No? Me parece extraño que tenga esa convicción tan fuerte de que somos el mal encarnado. Yo digo que todas las cosas existen para cumplir una función y entre más este contra su naturaleza será peor.

Kawahara se sentó en la misma rama mirando a su pareja, en un principio incluso apenas si había sido convertido en vampiro, odio a su propia pareja por haberlo matado. Pues si aún estaba vivo por decirlo así, pero ya no era un humano y por ello ya no podría volver nunca más a su hogar.

—Oye Hiroshi ¿No has pensado en que Furi puede que sea...?

—No lo sé, pero me molesta que ni aun teniendo estas habilidades no hayamos sentido su olor siquiera. A veces pienso que alguien más poderoso que nosotros ha borrado su huella.

—Puede que se…

—Fukuda-kun, Kawahara-kun ¿Ya se alimentaron adecuadamente? —Shiro estaba ante ellos tan de pronto que les hizo tragar en seco a ambos vampiros neófitos.

—Todavía buscamos, es que…los animales no nos llenan lo suficiente. O sea sacian, pero no de la manera en que quisiéramos. Es como si solo comiéramos gelatina, claro si fuésemos humanos.

El pelirrojo hizo una sonrisa algo agotada, pero miro a ambos chicos de una manera casi paternal.

—Mis queridos, lamentablemente no podemos alimentarnos de otro tipo de sangre o cometeríamos un grave pecado al hacerlo. Ahora quiero que regresen a casa por favor ¿No querrán que me enfade con ustedes?

—No Shiro-sama—Hablaron al mismo tiempo e intentaron no pensar en nada, puesto que se habían dado cuenta que el pelirrojo leía los pensamientos.

Tenían miedo de ese vampiro, parecía tranquilo, pero tenían la impresión de que tenía algo que ocultaba y era terrible.

* * *

El castaño por tercera vez consecutiva había tratado de escapar.

La primera la hizo apenas aquel vampiro pelirrojo se había alejado de su vista, con las largas cortinas y tratando de recordar como escalaban los alpinistas intento bajar tratando de no caer, pero resbaló. En ese instante fue agarrado por Akashi quien lo agarro y lo salvo de caer, pero en castigo lo había mordido, Kōki gimió por la mordida porque le daba un placer demasiado bueno aunque jamás, quizás lo de la conexión fuera una tontería, pero cuando se separaron tuvo ganas de besar a Seijūrō.

O tal vez fue solo fue agradecimiento.

La segunda vez fue cuando vio amanecer, pero apenas salió se sintió demasiado mal, su piel no se quemó porque no era un vampiro aún, pero fue una sensación demasiado ahogante, asfixiante, en cuanto se refugió en la oscuridad sintió un enorme alivio.

Ahora determinado y firme tiro el colchón hacia abajo intentando el primer método y esta vez esperando a estar seguro de que Akashi no estaría, pues era esa hora entre el término de la noche y el comienzo del amanecer. Seguramente el vampiro y sus amigos se irían a dormir.

Bajo determinado con la cuerda hecha de cortinas hasta que se le agotaron, así que esta vez intentó bajar apoyándose en las estructuras de los ladrillos y soltándose al estar cerca del colchón. Le había dolido un poco igualmente pero no tanto como pensaba, sonrió pensando que había podido por fin salir de aquella casa. Casi tuvo ganas de reír hasta que vio que pronto saldría el sol, tenía que huir al bosque, el sol seria insoportable, corrió rápidamente tratando de ir a alguna parte donde aquellos rayos no lo alcanzaran.

No supo cuánto corrió, ni cuánto tiempo lo hizo, sus piernas le fallaban en cierto punto del camino, llegó a un pueblo que parecía bastante antiguo, el sol lo ahogaba cuando tocaba su piel entro en una casa que parecía desierta, todo parecía haber sido abandonado hacía tiempo, pero como si las personas que hubiesen vivido en esa casa se hubiesen ido con lo que traían puesto, pues muchas cosas como los muebles, seguían allí como esperando a alguien, pero llenos de telarañas y cosas de evidente paso del tiempo. Furi trató de limpiar el lugar como pudo dejándolo más acogedor matando a las arañas y los insectos. Así poder estar allí hasta que pudiese recobrar energías y de ahí ir hasta su hotel. Extrañaba a sus amigos…ya ni siquiera recordaba donde había perdido su celular. Tal vez pensaban que estaba muerto.

Cerro los ojos un momento ¿Sería bueno volver? Después de todo ya no era un humano como los demás. Parpadeo un poco, sería raro decir que de pronto le dio alergia al sol.

Miro de reojo los rayos cálidos que se colaban por una ventana, era el punto donde este estaba en su punto más alto, sintió una molestia en los ojos y ganas de vomitar, era desagradable.

La primera persona que pensó mientras tenía ese malestar era Seijūrō. De pronto se le antojo volver a estar en esa casa que era fresca y segura, pero sobre todo ver al vampiro, sentir sus labios, sus dientes en su piel…tuvo una erección sin poderlo evitar, el placer que sentía estando con él era delicioso, se tocó sin pensarlo mucho solo llevado por el calor del momento, pensando en sus dientes succionando su sangre, sus ojos intensos y preciosos, de pronto lo imagino tocando su cuerpo, haciéndole el amor y así inspirado eyaculó manchando aquel sillón con su simiente. Se sentía un asqueroso pervertido por excitarse por culpa de un vampiro.

Era extraño, pero a pesar de que hacía poco tiempo que estaba pensando en la chica de la promesa los sentimientos que hubo por ella los veía muy lejanos, como si hubiesen sido de otra persona ¿Por qué? ¿No se suponía que la amaba? ¿Nunca la amo de verdad?

¿Y si el vínculo que tenía con Seijūrō era real?

Se incorporó, aun mareado subió a ver si por allí había algo de agua en algún lado, tenía la boca seca y estaba hambriento, pero no había comida en buen estado y el agua estaba cortada.

Subió al dormitorio de ese lugar, buscaría ropa para salir de allí, tenía que buscar alimento. Encontró un abrigo largo, se puso unos guantes y se cubrió la cara con una bufanda, pero el calor a pesar de que no era mucho, apenas salió de allí, sintió que en verdad lo enfermaba.

Apenas se refugiaba en lugares donde no llegaba el sol sentía un tremendo alivio, lo bueno es que ya se iban formando un poco más de sombras, tenía que salir de ese pueblo, al parecer había otro bosque por ese lado ¿En dónde estaba la ciudad? ¿Por qué todo parecía tan vacío en ese lugar? Corrió como pudo entrando al otro bosque, que parecía más denso que el anterior, en eso frenó en seco.

El otro Akashi "Shiro" estaba frente a él tan de pronto que ni siquiera lo había notado en un principio.

—Oh, pero si tú eres el chico de la otra vez ¿Lograste escapar o ese sucio te convirtió?

Furihata negó un poco.

—No, aún no…pero…

Shiro antes de que Furihata siguiera hablando toco su cuello y vio las marcas de las mordidas en la piel del chico negando.

—Dios, ya es tarde. Pobre alma, ese asqueroso ya te ha ensuciado, no importa donde vayas ni lo que hagas estas condenado. —Agarro una pistola y le apunto a la cabeza.—Es mejor que mueras ahora para que vayas al paraíso…

Furihata se sobresaltó asustado ¿Así es como acabaría todo? ¿Estaba condenado a morir después de todo? ¿Hiciera lo que hiciera ese sería su final?

—Por favor...no me mate, yo no quiero morir, solo quiero volver con mi familia. Yo, yo no tengo la culpa de acabar de esta manera. ¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme ir! ¡No quiero morir! —Apretó los puños realmente frustrado, realmente mal de saberse sin una salida con una sensación pesada en su estómago y con los ojos picándole pues las lágrimas querían salir. — ¡Es injusto! ¡Yo no quería esto!

Parece que había conmovido en algo al pelirrojo pues movió su arma de la frente, su pistola de color blanco fue guardada en su abrigo blanco.

—Bien, te haré una oportunidad —Aunque su tono daba a entender que no estaba a salvo ni nada menos—Te hare una prueba a ver qué tan contaminado estás.

Saco un pequeño objeto blanco circular y lo paso por el rostro de Furihata, no entendía que era eso, parecía comestible como de esas papas que se vendían como snacks. Furi no sentía más que una extraña sensación, no sabría interpretar si de gusto o de desagrado, le era indiferente.

Luego de eso saco otro objeto que si le provoco un malestar sincero, pero fingió que no le molestaba, era un objeto de oro. Extrañamente el brillo y tanto como la sensación cerca de él de ese metal hacia que se le revolviera el estómago.

Vomitaría. De eso estaba seguro.

—No estás tan contaminado como pensé. El oro es un elemento que representa al sol. Por eso los vampiros ni sus amantes lo soportan. ¿Qué has sentido cuando has estado lejos de él?

Furi se alegró que al parecer o los arboles eran demasiado frondosos o que al parecer se hubiese cubierto de nubes pues esa pregunta le había hecho subir la temperatura corporal.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —Furi retrocedió un paso. Seguramente si le contaba que se había masturbado pensando intensamente en aquel vampiro Shiro lo mataría.

Y en efecto, Shiro se había enterado al leer sus pensamientos, volvió rápidamente a sacar su pistola que tenía decorado un ángel con pintura dorada apuntando al pecho esta vez de Furi.

—Actos impuros está claro, pero no es necesario que me respondas, ya lo sé. —Apuntó rápidamente y disparó.

 _ **Continuará**_


	5. Deseo y tentación

Kōki se había salvado al esquivarlo adelantadamente, sin embargo el vampiro llamado Shiro no se permitiría un segundo error y siendo más veloz que el simple humano lo tomo del cuello y puso la pistola en su cabeza, sin embargo no se atrevió a dispararle, no sabia porque pero al estar cerca de este le hacía titubear, como si estuviese a punto de cometer un error.

Shiro le tembló la mano al sentir un olor, era un olor cálido que provenía de Kōki. Le hacía sentirse bienvenido ¿Por qué ese humano le hacía sentir así? Su corazón había latido fuerte en cuanto sus miradas se habían encontrado.

Es la primera vez que él se había sentido humano, pues no recordaba que hubiese sido uno alguna vez.

— ¿Por qué?...

Furihata vio que el vampiro había bajado el arma pero seguía tomándole del cuello, ahora no con firmeza, sino como si fuese una caricia.

—Furihata-kun, por el momento no creo ser capaz de matarte. Por favor, déjame sanarte y curar el veneno del vampiro, aun eres humano y aun al parecer conservas lo suficiente para mantener una vida normal. —Guardo el arma y tuvo ganas de acariciar la piel de ese chico con ternura, cuidar de él como se cuida lo más preciado que se tiene. Seguramente es eso lo que es sentirse como un ser humano

— ¿En serio? ¿Entonces no me hará daño?

Shiro negó.

—No dañaría a un ser humano puesto que es un hijo de Dios. —Tomo las manos de Furi y se las acaricio sonriéndole como si este fuese su pareja.

Kōki estaba algo confundido, realmente el gemelo de Akashi había cambiado de opinión increíblemente rápido.

—¡FURIHATA KŌKI!

Una voz rugió prácticamente sobresaltando al mencionado asustado viendo al Akashi Seijūrō del ojo dorado mirándolo fijamente y furioso. Shiro le disparo inmediatamente en cuanto lo vio Kōki volvió a sentir que el corazón se le estrujaba de preocupación, sin embargo Seijūrō miro a Shiro sonriente.

—No soy tan descuidado para dejarme matar por ti Shiro, tengo un buen escudo que previene tus ataques. Miro fijamente a Furihata nuevamente con mirada autoritaria—Ven aquí Kōki, si lo haces hare que el castigo sea menos duro para ti.

Furi iba a ir, pero el vampiro de blanco lo abrazó protectoramente.

—Él no se va a contaminar por tu culpa maldito insensato, casi le quitas su humanidad, pero por suerte el sigue manteniéndose lo suficientemente normal. No voy a permitir que te lo lleves.

—Me da ternura que pienses eso, lo que sientes es la misma conexión que yo tengo con él. Kōki es ahora más vampiro que humano.

Negando insistentemente Shiro fue abrazando más a Furihata quien sentía una sensación familiar en el abrazo de Shiro, se sentía confortable.

— ¿Por qué tienen que pelear? Ambos son vampiros.

Shiro hizo un gesto apesadumbrado mientras que Seijūrō se rio levemente aunque aún seguía furioso.

—Yo no soy esto porque quiero, preferiría ser mil veces un humano Furihata-kun.

—Es suficiente de charla, quiero lo que me pertenece. No quiero que Kōki se encariñe contigo Oreshi.

El vampiro de negro avanzo rápidamente e hizo un gesto con las manos que hizo que Kōki se soltara de Shiro como si unas manos invisibles lo empujaran hasta Seijūrō quien esta vez fue el quien lo abrazó por la cintura con una sola mano sin dirigirle palabra a su presa ahora cautiva en aquel fuerte abrazo.

Sin embargo esta vez el del abrigo blanco no se quedó tranquilo e intento quitarle a su gemelo al chico que trataba en vano de soltarse del vampiro arrojándole una especie de dagas doradas que resplandecían ya que las balas no funcionaban.

—Ya te dije que ese tipo de ataque es inútil contra mí. —Esquivo todas las dagas como ya sabiendo como llegarían y las que no podía las detenía con el poder de su ojo heterocromatico. —Tú y yo tenemos el mismo poder Oreshi, resígnate.

—Por favor, suéltalo. El no merece ser un vampiro, lo has obligado a venir a este lugar, lejos de su familia, de los que quiere ¿No? En este lugar solo estamos los seres sobrenaturales que han caído en pecado como tú y…yo.

Seijūrō miro a su gemelo desafiante riendo un poco mientras Kōki se resignaba a que no podía huir del vampiro que le había re capturado temía a su mirada, tal vez lo mataría esta vez.

¿Pero no era eso lo que quería en vez de ser convertido?

Al parecer no había destino para él sin que tuviera que tocar la muerte de algún modo.

—Oreshi, si soltara a Kōki el no volvería jamás, jamás podrías verlo. Sé que en el fondo no quieres eso porque sientes la misma conexión que yo.

Shiro hizo un gesto incomodo con la boca, la verdad que ese chico le había hecho sentir algo especial, pero no creía que era lo que el otro le decía.

—No me importa lo que me digas entrégame a Furihata Kōki de una buena vez, no creo que lo mejor sea que se convierta en algo inmundo como un vampiro.

—Lastima por ti, pues es eso es lo que será.

Shiro avanzo con intenciones de quitarle al humano prisionero a Akashi pero este sabía que lo haría y tomando del mentón a Furi expone su cuello y le hace un corte con una uña, no demasiado profundo, pero suficiente para que sangrara, haciendo que el vampiro que venía hacia ellos se detuviese en seco.

Trago saliva porque el olor de ese humano parecía atraerle. No solo era tentador como la mayoría de la sangre humana si no que sentía que esa sangre le pertenecía a él. Nunca se había sentido tan tentado a beber la sangre de un humano.

Antes de que Furihata pudiera darse cuenta Shiro u Oreshi como le llamaba el otro vampiro estaba lamiendo la sangre que salía de ese cuello con una pasión desenfrenada. No sabía cómo reaccionar menos cuando este lo mordió cuando no encontró más sangre en la herida. Seijūrō también lo mordió en la otra parte del cuello haciéndolo gemir alto dejándose llevar por las sensaciones.

Kōki sentía demasiado placer al sentir como le succionaban sangre, estaba en el éxtasis total que tuvo un extraño orgasmo puesto que al perder sangre no podía tener una erección, ni menos eyacular, pero fue explosivo y delicioso. No sabía porque estaba tan tranquilo, solo quería que no pararan pues estaba a punto de tener otro sin embargo Shiro se apartó haciéndole sentir una sensación incomoda, como incompleto. Seijūrō también se apartó para ver al otro vampiro, relamiéndose la sangre que tenía en los labios.

—Esto está muy mal Furihata-kun no se merece esto—Shiro respiraba agitado y se veía algo contrariado. —Es sucio y lo condenaremos al infierno.

—Lo dice quien tomó más sangre de él de los dos. Sentiste placer al succionar su sangre, estoy seguro que sí y hasta tuviste un pecaminoso deseo de penetrarlo. Deberías dejar de ir en contra de la naturaleza de vampiro que tienes —Lamio el cuello de Kōki quien estaba con una extraña sensación, quería volver a ser mordido por ambos vampiros. Miro de reojo a ambos con algo de timidez.

El pelirrojo de abrigo blanco retrocedió, sentía como si Furihata lo llamase, como si lo invitase a entregarse por completo. No podía perder el control nuevamente de esa manera, pero, realmente quería morderlo. Su instinto le decía que lo hiciera, que bebiese de él hasta que Kōki fuese un vampiro, trato de irse ignorando a aquel chico.

—No te vayas Oreshi, concédele su último deseo humano y conviértelo conmigo, de todos modos sabes que está condenado.

—Ha sido un error mío el morderlo dejándome llevar. No pasará de nuevo…—Se cubrió la boca para no dejarse llevar por ese exquisito olor que lo embobaba como una abeja a la miel.

Seijūrō sonrió y tomo en brazos al recién mordido.

—Entonces ahora Kōki es solo mío.

Dicho esto se llevó Furihata lejos del alcance de Shiro quien en primer lugar los siguió, pero luego se detuvo. Quizás sería peor si los seguía y lo tentaban de nuevo con aquella sangre tan deliciosa.

¿Pero que tenía ese joven que su sangre era increíblemente poderosa y tentadora? Le había hecho sentir una sensación jamás experimentada, no solo de sed saciada si no algo mucho más grande y complejo, no solo deseos y placer mundano, era algo más.

No lo podía entender ¿Qué era eso del vínculo que le había dicho el otro vampiro? ¿Algún truco o algo similar? Tenía que matar a ese vampiro que se parecía tanto a él, aquel quien terminaría de contaminar a ese humano. Era horrible y él no debió nunca cooperar con ello.

Y sin embargo en lo más profundo no se arrepentía de haber probado tal néctar delicioso, esa sangre le había llamado más fuerte que ninguna otra, como si ese humano le perteneciera, como si tuviera alguna propiedad sobre este, como si Furihata fuese solo para que él le mordiera.

 _ **"Hasta sentiste el pecaminoso deseo de penetrarlo"**_

Shiro negó, pero la verdad es que ese asqueroso vampiro tenía razón. Estar con esos dos era un terrible pecado y tenia que no dejarse llevar por lo que sucediese.

A la próxima llevaría a ese vampiro y a su amante al infierno. Era la única manera de limpiar su propia alma.

* * *

Kōki veía que ese bosque era bastante denso, incluso sabiendo que era de día aún se veía muy oscuro, tenía mucha hambre, una sed increíble y la succión de la sangre de esos vampiros no había sino debilitado mucho más sus defensas, mientras Seijūrō lo llevaba de vuelta a su guarida pensaba que tal vez moriría, pues se sentía muy débil y hambriento cerró los ojos y no supo más.

Al abrir los ojos era de noche, sin embargo no podía dormir, al parecer estaba en el mismo cuarto donde lo habían puesto antes, era extraño, pero a pesar de que sabía que era de noche distinguía todo con bastante precisión como si fuera de día ¿Estaría soñando o ya era un vampiro?

No. Seguía teniendo hambre y sed. Quería un trozo grande de carne y mucha agua.

Sin embargo había otra necesidad, una más enorme que no lo dejaba tranquilo ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su cuerpo prácticamente pedía algo que lo mataría?

¿Por qué quería ser mordido de nuevo? Era casi desesperante esa necesidad, porque se había convertido en una necesidad.

—Seijūrō…—Era en lo único que podía pensar en ese instante, en su hermosa belleza y en sus ojos que parecían relucir.

Una figura como brillante que parecía de un material similar al agua paso por la rendija más pequeña de la puerta y cobro forma, Kōki sabía que los vampiros podían hacer eso, que a veces se transformaban en ectoplasma y podían entrar en cualquier parte, también que podían entrar a cualquier casa si es que les dabas permiso. Claro que ellos usaban persuasión mental en los humanos para lograr tal cosa. ¿No será que él está siendo manipulado? No le importaba en ese instante.

Su deseo era más grande en ese instante, así que sonrió cuando la figura tomo la forma de la persona que anhelaba.

Pero el vampiro no parecía de buen humor.

—Deja de llamarme tanto, no voy a hacerlo. Estoy enojado contigo Kōki por haber intentado escapar.

Kōki lo abrazó como si el miedo que le tenía al vampiro hubiese desaparecido. Ambos tenían casi el mismo tamaño por lo que alcanzaba a notar, solo Seijūrō era unos tres centímetros más alto.

—Muérdeme por favor, lo quiero, mi sangre es toda tuya—Le mostro su cuello con mirada anhelante. Furihata entendió a lo que se refería entonces Shiro a un amante de un vampiro, pues sentía una especie de amor ciego a ese ser, que aunque sabía que se arrepentiría de lo que hacía ahora seguía haciéndolo—Hazlo...Sei~—Su voz fue casi seductora, parecía que otra persona le hubiese poseído.

El del ojo dorado gruño un poco entre enojado y sonriente, era obvio que era tentador para él, pero...

—Si te muerdo ahora podrías morir, te quiero vivo, o mejor dicho uno de los míos. —Beso sus labios que Furihata así en el trance que estaba correspondió con cariño pero haciéndole un puchero. —Debes comer algo.

— ¡No quiero comer ahora! —Su estómago rugía de hambre pero lo ignoro, no así Seijūrō quien se rio un poco al oírlo. Furi lo arrojo a la cama y se sentó encima de él poniendo su cuello a la altura de la boca del vampiro. —Solo te quiero a ti. Por favor.

Akashi se relamió por que el olor lo estaba volviendo loco, el humano estaba tentándolo demasiado al tenerlo sobre él. Lamio el cuello haciendo que Kōki se estremeciera ya de antemano anhelante incluso con una leve erección de lo que venía hasta que alguien abrió la puerta de improviso.

—Akashicchi, la comida de Furicchi esta list—Al ver la escena el vampiro rubio que traía comida humana parpadeo un poco—Oh, perdón no les interrumpo, me iré si les molesto.

Seijūrō aparto los dientes que casi rozaban la piel del castaño e hizo que este se incorporara haciéndole un gesto al otro vampiro que se acercase.

—Trae eso Ryōta, hay que alimentar bien a Kōki.

Furihata al sentir el olor de la comida sintió que volvía un poco a ser el mismo ¿Qué había tratado de hacer? Se dio cuenta que prácticamente ahora estaba sentado en la entrepierna ajena, mirando que la propia estaba bastante animada De la vergüenza se apartó y puso un cojín color rojo en sus partes.

El rubio dejo la comida en la mesa de la cama ignorando un poco a Furi, pues era lo más conveniente puesto que si se fijaba en la presa de Akashi seria descuartizado por lo mínimo por este.

—Te demoraste mucho—Seijūrō le entrego la bandeja con alimentos a Kōki quien no lo pensó mucho y empezó a comer. — ¿Esa bestia pervertida te cobro el favor por enseñarte a cocinar?

— ¡Akashicchi! Sabes que Ahominecchi es mi novio y …son sus necesidades básicas, no es que me desagrade—Decidió callar un poco, tenía miedo de decir demasiado cuando hablaba de su pareja—Aunque sí, creo que debí haber venido antes, lo siento.

—Es un sátiro, es obvio que es parte de él ser activo en esas cosas, sin embargo si vuelves a demorarte puede que olvide el pacto que hicimos con no causarle daño.

—Si Akashicchi. —Hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Furihata estaba realmente hambriento que ignoro lo que habían dicho Kise con Akashi, engullía con enorme apetito aunque cada vez sentía que la comida tenía menos sabor, excepto la carne, la carne seguía siendo deliciosa y fue con la que más ganas se comió, incluso el agua aunque tenía sed no le pareció tan refrescante como hubiese pensado, tenía ganas de algo más. Pero por ahora se daba por satisfecho en lo que se refería a esas necesidades.

Miro a Seijūrō quien lo tomo del rostro con ternura y lo besó.

Furihata sentía el rostro caliente al separarse, aun deseaba ser mordido, lo podía sentir en el cosquilleo de su cuerpo, pero el beso le hizo sentir algo cálido en su pecho, su corazón latía acelerado.

—Ahora que estas un poco más saciado puede que pienses con un poco más de raciocinio, si te hubiese mordido cuando querías estando así tan débil hubieras muerto. —Le acaricio el cabello con la misma devoción que la primera vez— El deseo de ser mordido corresponde al vínculo que tenemos, pero a veces puede nublar la razón si no sabes mucho de ello y conducirte a la muerte.

—Sigo pensando en que a veces sería mejor la muerte a ser un vampiro.

—Pues no, no creo que sea mejor. Si tu murieras seria lo peor que podría pasarme. Me enamoré de ti y te he investigado todos estos meses hasta que no pude resistirme y te traje hasta mí. No me conoces, pero yo quiero que me conozcas, que sientas que esto no es solo tu instinto de querer ser mordido constantemente por cualquier vampiro. Esto es solo entre tú y yo.

Furihata analizaba sinceramente cada palabra, sentía que el vampiro con ojos heterocromaticos no mentía.

Era extraño pero entre más era mordido, como que le importaba menos volver a casa y no era solo porque sería un vampiro seguramente, sino por la sencilla razón que Seijūrō entraba en sus pensamientos y en sus anhelos más que cualquier otra cosa, su pasado, su familia. No eran tan importantes como lo habían sido antes.

—No quiero ser vampiro…—Volvió a repetir algo triste.

—Lo siento. —Seijūrō le decía con esas palabras tan simples que no habría otro camino para él— Cuando Shiro y yo te mordimos aceleramos tu proceso. Si notaste que cuando trataste de escapar el sol te parecía desagradable ahora te será intolerable y si vuelves a salir podría irte peor. —Se acomodó más cerca de Furi—Todos esos cambios que has sentido han crecido al doble.

— ¡¿Por qué dejo que ese otro vampiro me mordiera?! Dijiste que esto era entre tú y yo. Entonces explícame porque él también me hizo sentir…cosas.

Akashi simplemente sonrió con picardía de la forma en que se expresaba Furihata.

—Es una historia difícil de contar ¿Crees en lo sobrenatural?

—Antes no, pero si existen los vampiros, ya nada puede sorprenderme. —Se cruzó de brazos algo resignado.

—Anteriormente, Oreshi o "Shiro" como suele decirse él, éramos uno solo, pero nos dividimos y a él le lavaron el cerebro con que ser vampiro era un pecado, así que técnicamente sigue siendo algo entre tú y yo la verdadera personalidad del vampiro llamado Akashi Seijūrō.


	6. Es hora del cambio

— ¿Cómo fue que se separaron? ¿Qué ocurrió? —Furihata miro curioso acercándose más al vampiro quien lo tomo de la cintura de una manera muy cariñosa.

—Un cazador de vampiros pero no cualquiera, era un mago poderoso con habilidades extraordinarias. Casi tantas como la que tendría si tuviese mi otra mitad. Lo enfrente cuando trataba de atacar a mi clan, pero en un descuido mientras él fue arrojado hacia una pared uno de los hechizos me alcanzó y nos dividió de una manera abrupta haciendo que quedáramos inconscientes en aquel momento. —Se quedó un momento en silencio recordando ese momento — No estoy muy seguro si Oreshi despertó con la memoria borrada o fue ese mago quien le lavo el cerebro…pero volverá a estar conmigo. — Apego más a Furihata a su cuerpo en un abrazo cálido que hizo estremecer un poco a este último pues podía sentir algo que le parecía impactantemente bienvenido, como si ese hubiese sido siempre el lugar donde tenía que estar. — Ya que después de todo Oreshi también siente la misma atracción hacia ti y lo comprobé.

—Un mago…

—Sí, es un tipo bastante peligroso aunque de la apariencia de ser amable en un principio.

—Tú también pareces bastante peligroso si me permites decirlo.

—Gracias, pero sería aún más fuerte de lo que podrías imaginar si tuviese mi otra parte.

Furihata prestaba atención o al menos intentaba hacer, el abrazo provocaba de nuevo esa sensación de que quería que aquel vampiro lo mordiese. Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la razón. Eso es lo que pasaba ¿Qué acaso no pensaba hacia unas horas como salir de allí? Y ahora lo único que quería era estar con Akashi.

Sabía que iba a morir y le aterraba tal vez en el ser que se convertiría si seguía allí, pero poco le importaba, necesitaba más de aquel vampiro, que percibiendo sus pensamientos seguramente, acaricio una de sus mejillas y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca del joven, un beso que hacia demasiado en Kōki, su pecho retumbaba desesperado mientras una sensación demasiado buena recorría su cuerpo. Furihata no solo correspondió el beso sino que lo convirtió en uno más fogoso dejándose llevar por los instintos que le pedían eso. Sin embargo fue Seijūrō quien interrumpió ese beso dejando a Kōki con ganas de más.

—No está bien. Estas actuando solo por el instinto de ser mordido.

—Tal vez, pero no importa. Después de todo ¿Haga lo que haga estaré condenado no es así? —Furihata apretó los puños indignado, pero extrañamente resignado. Si algo debía de suceder que pasara de una buena vez.

El vampiro lo miro serio. No le gustaba que el joven tomara esa actitud.

—Te estoy ofreciendo una nueva vida, tal vez sea mejor de lo que a ti te parece.

—Por ahora lo único que sé, es que…me siento como drogado. Soy adicto a ti y no me gusta, pero lo necesito. —Confesó. —Si vas a convertirme hazlo ya. Esta sensación me está volviendo loco.

Después de unos breves segundos de silencio Akashi descruzando los brazos lo tomo del rostro mirándolo fijamente.

—De acuerdo, al parecer estas en el límite de todos modos. —Acarició las mejillas de Furihata quien le sostenía una mirada seria pero anhelante de que acabara con su tormento. —Hoy serás mío. Pero traeré algo para ti antes.

Dicho esto soltó al humano y salió por la habitación dejándolo en ese lugar tan amplio pero tan solitario. Kōki miro a través de la ventana de noche, las luces de la ciudad estaban muy lejos de allí. ¿Alguien siquiera sospecharía que estaba en aquel lugar? ¿Seguirían buscándolo o ya se habrían resignado?

Dio un largo suspiro y de pronto volvió a sentir hambre, había como un olor muy bueno que no podía saber de qué podría haber sido. No sabía a qué pero le abría el apetito, era como sabor a salsa, no estaba seguro de nada.

—Seijūrō…—Supo que estaba allí antes de que este hablara a pesar de que había sido sumamente silencioso como una sombra. ¿Ya estaría convirtiéndose en vampiro? Se tocó los dientes pero sus caninos aún parecían normales.

—Ven Kōki, bebe un poco— Seijūrō le ofreció con una voz dulce y sensual un líquido que traía en una copa que olía espectacular según Furi así que no se negó en ningún momento. Era algo espeso tal como una salsa, aunque estaba seguro que eso no era salsa sino sangre y ni siquiera sabiéndolo se contuvo, lo bebió todo incluso saboreándose. Akashi se rio. —Dije un poco, no todo.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, pero eso comprueba de que si estas en el límite. —Lo beso con ternura. — Ve a la cama.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Crees que solo tomaré tu cuello? Te dije que hoy serás mío.

* * *

Mientras en un lugar dos jóvenes vampiros eran castigados por Nash Gold con unas cadenas de oro. No los mataría, pero si el oro los haría sentir como acido en el cuerpo. El rubio gritaba de rabia mientras los dos vampiros se retorcían de dolor y chillaban en el suelo

— ¡Son unos inútiles! ¡Les dije que lo encontraran! ¡Ni siquiera en esta forma han encontrado ninguna pista!

Se abrió la puerta de aquella habitación y Oreshi entro viendo como su mentor maltrataba a los neófitos con los que de algún modo quería proteger. No le gustó que les hiciera eso.

—Maestro Gold ¿Qué les hicieron los neófitos para que los maltrate así? —Se acomodó los lentes.

—No han encontrado a mi hermano y fue por culpa de ellos que se perdió. —Puso las manos en puños apretados mientras sentía las manos calientes con ganas de golpear a algo o a alguien — ¡Debería quemarlos para acabar con ellos!

— ¿Su hermano? —Le parecía extraño, pues el rubio rara vez hablaba de su propia familia.

—Sí. No es un hermano de sangre, pero para mí es como si lo fuese. —Hizo un bufido enojado como un animal salvaje. —Se llama Furihata Kōki ¿Has oído de él por acá?

Shiro trago saliva y negó inmediatamente. No sabía por qué pero algo le decía que no debía contarle la verdad a Nash Gold. Y que aquel joven prácticamente está en la puerta de ser un vampiro y el amante de aquel otro vampiro tan aberrante que se parece tanto a él. Aunque lo peor sería contarle que el contribuyo de alguna manera a ello.

—Puedo ayudar a encontrarlo, pero si se perdió por estos lugares es posible que los vampiros los tengan en su poder. —Hablo de una manera tranquila tratando de acercarse a Kawahara y Fukuda para quitarles aquellos collares con sus guantes aislantes. —Haré que ellos me ayuden.

—Ojala no tengas razón Shiro, porque si está en verdad con ese vampiro Akashi no importa que sea mi hermanito, habrá que acabar con él. Pero está bien ojala estos inútiles te sirvan de algo.

Al vampiro pelirrojo sintió un dolor punzante al pensar en acabar con Furihata a pesar de que ese era su obligación, su deber. ¿Qué le pasaba? Si el generalmente no tenía ningún remordimiento en lo que se trataba de matar vampiros y hacia unas horas tenia firme la decisión de acabar con la vida de este. Pero desde que probó aquella dulce sangre que sacio parte de una sed que parecía ser eterna, sentía que algo había cambiado en él.

—Una conexión —Pensó— ¿Sera verdad que tengo una conexión con Furihata Kōki?

No quería, no debía siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de algo similar. Si ocurría algo similar a aquello seria un estorbo para su misión. Estaba mal.

La próxima vez debía de matar a Furihata Kōki y al vampiro pelirrojo. Solo así podría cumplir lo que se le había encomendado.

* * *

— ¿En serio los vampiros pueden tener sexo? —Pregunto Furihata con algo de curiosidad mientras se sentaba en la cama mirando a Akashi quien se acercó a él y acaricio su cabello. —Digo, ustedes ya no tienen sangre en el cuerpo y…

—Ya te lo había dicho Kōki, los vampiros somos una especie de demonios, lo cual no solo hace posible una relación sexual, sino que los placeres se sientan mucho más que cuando eres un simple humano.

Furihata fue besado por Akashi, en un principio estaba dudoso si corresponder o no, sentía atracción eso era normal, pero seguramente solo por el vínculo que existía entre ambos. Aún no estaba seguro si meterse sexualmente con el vampiro aunque todos los acercamientos cuando este bebió de su sangre se sentían como un encuentro sexual, puesto que hasta había sentido un orgasmo o algo muy similar a ello.

No entendía como se desinhibía cuando estaba cerca de aquel pelirrojo, como si no importara nada, incluso ahora estaba desnudándose el mismo mientras Akashi lamia uno de sus pezones que se había puesto duro así como su entrepierna así que se sacó también los pantalones siendo ayudado por el vampiro que también se quitaba la ropa.

Akashi era cuidadoso y cariñoso con Furihata, realmente lo trataba con cariño, no forzaba la situación aunque parecía forzada. Hacia que el joven disfrutara con sus besos con sus caricias, lo dejaba tocar donde él quisiera incluso sonriendo cuando Kōki acaricio su miembro que ya estaba hinchado y deseoso de poseer aquel humano.

—Me gustas mucho Furihata Kōki…—Le dedico una mirada intensa al de ojos café quien seguía masturbando a Akashi excitado—Realmente quiero que estés conmigo para la eternidad.

—Yo no sé qué es lo que quiero—Contesto el joven de manera sincera al vampiro—Solo sé que estoy muy excitado pero asustado, no quiero que duela.

Seijūrō se rio un poco, pero luego beso a Kōki cariñoso separando sus piernas poniendo más nervioso y ansioso a este último.

—Tu solo déjate llevar—Beso una de sus manos y lo tomo de las piernas para empezar a darle sexo oral, sacando un gemido a Furihata muy alto.

No era la primera vez que tenía sexo oral, pero realmente se sentía muy bien como se lo hacia el vampiro incluso con aquellos caninos de este en su piel solo se sentía más excitado al respecto. Pronto Furi sintió humedad en su ano debido a un líquido que tenía su compañero que le había untado y los dedos ajenos de Seijūrō dentro de su cuerpo también lo tenían. Era extraño y molesto pero más pronto que tarde se fue acostumbrando a esos dedos intrusos en ese lugar tan íntimo.

—Relájate Kōki. —Siendo cariñoso beso y lamio la pierna de Furihata haciéndolo estremecer, pronto este último se relajó dejando que continuaran las atenciones a su virilidad caliente y erguida que nuevamente fue engullida por el pelirrojo y los movimientos en su ano de invasión que ahora se le hacían hasta un poco agradables y necesarias.

Tenía mucho deseo en ese instante y Seijūrō como sabiendo lo que quería se separó de él y lo beso en una mejilla mientras frotaba la punta de su pene caliente en el ano ajeno. Sin avisar empujo suave hacia adentro, haciendo que su compañero soltara un pequeño quejido al sentir la intromisión en su cuerpo.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose mientras Akashi seguía introduciéndose en aquel agujero hasta estar completamente dentro de ese lugar. Furihata la verdad nunca pensó en que iba a estar con un chico teniendo sexo y menos de aquella manera estando abajo siendo penetrado con aquella pieza caliente y húmeda que lo rellenaba por completo.

Cuando el vampiro empezó un suave vaivén sintió aún un poco de incomodidad, pero cada vez le gustaba más ese movimiento de fricción dentro de su cuerpo con aquel miembro ajeno sobre todo cuando rozaba un punto dentro de su cuerpo bastante sensible que lo hacía estremecer, todo eso era desconocido para él, pero le gustaba, debería sentirse mal tal vez por sentirse tan bien al hacer un acto así. No le importaba más que ese momento y quería dejarse llevar por este, por aquel placer que estaba descubriendo y que le estaba gustando.

Se besó con Akashi muchas veces tomando sus manos y moviendo sus caderas torpemente hacia el pene caliente que lo poseía, llevado por el placer de aquel momento. Ni siquiera reparo en todos los ruidos que hacían que se escuchaban bastante alto en ese momento, solo buscaba el placer máximo, que nunca acabara aquella sensación tan buena, tan placentera como la que estaba sintiendo en ese instante.

Su sudor se hizo evidente, era agotador y sentía que sus costillas se notaban más al respirar agitadamente, el aire se le iba entre tanto jadeo y gemido. De pronto una sensación de máximo placer lo invadió y se estaba viniendo mojándose con su propio semen y al vampiro quien hizo una especie entre ronroneo y gruñido luego para también venirse pero dentro de Furihata, quien se estremeció al sentir aquel liquido en su interior tan de repente suspirando con cansancio pero satisfecho.

Akashi lo tomo del rostro y lo beso nuevamente sin salirse de él aún, era un beso lleno de pasión y cariño. Como si quisiera entregarle parte de sí mismo a aquel humano juntando sus lenguas y apenas separando sus labios al terminarlo.

—Te amo…

Furihata apenas si lo conocía pero sentirse amado era una hermosa sensación ¿Alguien le había dicho alguna vez con tanta sinceridad aquellas palabras? Que recordara nunca. Nunca de esa forma, nunca con ese tono tan dulce que aunque aún estuviese confundido por el vampiro, en ese momento quiso quererle, quiso amarle.

Su cuello fue lamido por Seijūrō haciéndole jadear y supo lo que quería en ese momento; lo que ambos querían en verdad.

—Muérdeme Seijūrō, por favor…

Apenas si lo había dicho y con Akashi aún en su interior con el miembro duro, fue mordido haciéndole sentir más placer del que nunca habría podido sentir abrazando con las piernas y los brazos al vampiro. Seijūrō le fue haciendo suyo de nuevo sin soltar los dientes del cuello de Furihata que estando más excitado que nunca en ese momento fue moviendo sus caderas completamente perdido en la miel del placer provocado en ese instante tanto al ser follado como al perder sangre .Sin embargo esta vez al sentir de nuevo la explosión de placer máximo el no eyaculó, solo sintió ser llenado por Akashi de nuevo con semen y luego todo se volvió negro.

…

—Furihata Kōki. Ya no eres más del mundo humano—Akashi se vistió y vistió a un inconsciente Kōki con una vestimenta elegante llevándolo en brazos a un hermoso lugar lleno de flores color blanco y rojo—En un momento serás del mundo nocturno.

Un chico apareció atravesando las paredes mientras veía que Akashi depositaba a Furihata en una cama llena de rosas. Tenía el cabello color celeste y daba el aspecto de ser un espíritu, pero en realidad era otro tipo de ser mucho más poderoso que un simple fantasma. Seijūrō lo había notado apenas si había aparecido.

—Tetsuya, cuida de mi amado hasta que yo vuelva. —Acaricio la mejilla de Furihata con una devoción y ternura digna de un enamorado—Haré los preparativos para que tenga un buen primer alimento.

—Akashi-kun, haré lo que pueda, pero el chico es un neófito. Tal vez se ponga en tu contra.

—Lo sé, pero él es libre de tomar sus decisiones.

—Dices eso cuando ya lo transformaste en vampiro a pesar de que él no quería. —El joven tomo forma física poniéndose de pie (Era un poco menor de estatura que Furi )y se cruzó de brazos no entendiendo bien en que pensaba Akashi.

—Siendo humano cualquiera podría hacerle daño, de esta manera es él quien puede hacer daño a los humanos.

—Es verdad. —Miro a Akashi levantando las cejas — ¿No me digas que lo convertiste para protegerlo?

—Lo hice porque lo quiero a mi lado.

…

…

Despertó de pronto, sintió como si hubiese dormido mucho tiempo y le dolía un poco la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba ahora? No recordaba aquel jardín en su cama y escuchaba una voz. Había una mujer que cantaba a lo lejos, una canción triste en francés. Furihata se incorporó un poco y noto que sus ropas habían sido cambiadas, pero eso era lo de menos. Ahora se fijaba que su piel era más pálida de lo normal y no sentía de la misma manera su cuerpo. Era obvio que había muerto de algún modo. Quiso reír y llorar al mismo tiempo de rabia y frustración. No había podido evitarlo, todos los caminos le habían llevado a aquel destino impuesto.

Salió de la cama de ese lugar que le parecía hermoso, pero horrible a la vez por haber sido el lugar de su conversión a esa especie de depredador que era ahora. Podía sentir sus caninos algo afilados y una sed que empezaba a crecer con cada minuto que pasaba.

Akashi se encontraba cerca de allí, gruño molesto al percatarse de su presencia. Ese vampiro se había aprovechado de su condición. Si no fuera por el seguiría siendo humano, si no fuera por el no habría acabado sin rumbo donde ir.

Lo iba a matar, lo quería matar por convertirlo en esto, sin embargo a sus narices un olor que le hizo nublar su pensamiento de ira, eso era hambre. Akashi llego y parecía contento de ver a Furihata como si viese a algo perfecto.

—Te e traído la cena Kōki mío. —Puso en una especie de silla de mármol un cuerpo de una persona, aún parece que estaba viva pero inconsciente. — Te recomiendo que te bebas todo a menos que quieras convertirla en una sirvienta, aunque tal vez no sea tan malo que tengas una.

Furihata se acercó con intenciones de morder, no a la joven, sino a Akashi.


End file.
